deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shale/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Thing (by The Shadow User) Ben Grimm is enjoying a nice relaxing day in the park, enjoying the peace while it lasts. He is standing and feeding the birds as they fly down to where he is and eat the crumbs he has thrown onto the ground. He tosses the last crumb to the ground and turns to leave, when he hears a commotion behind him. He turns and sees Shale, crushing as many of the birds as she can get her large hands on and roaring in rage at the ones that escape her grasp. "Hey buddy, what have you got against the birds?" asked Ben getting angry. Shale notices Ben and snarls, in response. "The birds are an evil that must be destroyed!" "Are you nuts? They're birds! What could they do?" he retaliates. "If you defend the birds, then you will perish too!" roars Shale, grabbing the nearby park bench, and flining it at Ben as though it was as light as a feather. Ben ducks and charges at Shale, and slams his shoulder into her, however he is shocked to realize that, she isn't moving, Shale is as strong as he is! Shale rears one of her massive fists back and slams it into Bens face knocking him back. Ben holds his face in pain, only The Hulk had ever hurt him that much in one punch. Shale rears back again to follow up, but Ben ducks this time and slams his fist into Shale's gut, again he hears Shale grunt as the blow connects, but she doesn't move. Shale again tries to hit Ben but she misses again. Shale now really angry, slams her fists into the ground, causing a shockwave, knocking Ben of his feet, Shale then grabs, his foot and throws him out of the park, landing on a nearby parked car. Ben sits up and holds his head, as he notices, Shale running towards him, the ground shaking as she ran. Ben leaps off of the car, and quickly rips the door off, and turns just in time, to slam it into the side of Shales head. Shale staggers, backwards and Ben raises the door, and slams it onto Shales head bringing her down to one knee. He raises it again but Shale quickly punches Ben, in the crotch. He immediately drops the door, and Shale follows up with and uppercut sending Ben flying onto his back. Shale slowly approaches, him thinking her foe was close to being defeated. "You are strong, not fleshy and squishy like humans. Are you a golem too?" she asked. She reaches Ben and grabs him by the shoulders, and pulls him up, but he quickly headbutts her in the face, staggering her back and then punching her in the face, knocking her down to the ground. "No pal, I'm The Thing." says Ben, as he walks back over to the dropped car door. "And IT"S CLOBBERIN' TIME!!" He raises the door, again and begins smashing it onto, Shale she again tries to punch him, but he slams his foot, down onto her arm breaking it off. He kept pounding Shale, until what was left was a large pile of dust and rocks that had once been the golem Shale. WINNER: THE THING Expert's Opinion It was decided that The Thing had more experience, more power, and more intellect than what Shale had. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage